In windrow loaders known heretofore, the support for the rotating shaft upon which feeder blades were mounted has taken the form of a heavy open frame. The abrasive nature of the materials with which loaders of this type are used leads to excessive wear of the exposed moving parts.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a loader feed mechanism the drive train of which is completely enclosed, which feed mechanism is free-floating within limits, and relatively light and strong compared with conventional construction.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.